


Good Girl

by riottkick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dom Charlotte, Drabble, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Locker Room, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Set During Fastlane Weekend, Sub Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: Prompt: Praise Kink





	Good Girl

“Ruby, this match is going to steal the show. You're so good at what you do,” Charlotte smiled, walking into the locker room. They had stayed back to practice for their Fastlane match, because Ruby wanted to get everything right. 

“I-Thank you, Char.” Ruby said, Charlotte catching her off guard. She had been struggling to take off her boots, her legs and arms both felt like jello.

“Let me help you, since you were such a good girl tonight while we practiced,” she praised, and Ruby began to feel her cheeks heat up. Getting down on her knees, Charlotte pulled Ruby's boot off of her. 

“W-what did you call me?” Ruby asked, her face heating up. She wanted to make sure that she heard her opponent right.

“I called you a _'good girl’ because that's what you are.” Charlotte said, placing her hand on Ruby's thigh. Her shorts covering up her tattooed thigh, but Ruby wanted her to touch her skin._

_“Y-yeah, I am, Char,” she whispered, although it sounded more like a question than a statement._

_Looking up at Ruby, Charlotte smiled, “You've been _so_ good, I want to reward you for your hard work.”_

_“I- _please_ ,” she begged, hoping Charlotte would give her exactly what she needed._

_“What do you want, baby? I'll give you what you want, but you have to tell me,” she paused, moving her hands to the waistband of Ruby's shorts. “What you _need_.” _

_Ruby froze up, she wanted so much, but the words just wouldn't form. As soon as Charlotte began to pull her hands away, she grew desperate. “I want your fingers in me, I wanna feel you in me.”_

_A sly smirk growing on Charlotte's face, “Good girl,” Pulling down Ruby's shorts in one quick motion, she gripped her thighs. “You're lucky we don't have time, because I would _love_ to trace your tattoos with my tongue.”_

_“Charlotte, please-” Ruby begun, but Charlotte cut her off._

_“Spread your legs for me, yeah, that's a good girl,” Charlotte smiled, moving her hand up Ruby's thigh. “I'd ask you to lay down on the bench so I can properly fuck you. But its super uncomfy, so I want you to ride my fingers.”_

_Ruby got up off the bench to take off her short completely. When she sunk down into Charlotte's lap, her wet pussy met with a single finger. “Another finger, please-please,” she whispered, worried that someone was going to hear them._

_“So needy already? How many fingers do you want, baby?” Charlotte humming rubbing the pad of her thumb against Ruby's clit._

_“F-fuck, three,” Ruby groaned, stopping her movements so Charlotte can add the other two fingers._

_“You're taking my fingers like a good girl, I'm so proud.”_

_Fucking up into Ruby with her fingers, she refused to look away from the sight in front of her. Her opponent riding her fingers to make herself come, it was something she had been thinking about for weeks._

_Thighs shaking, Ruby struggled to keep herself up, and so Charlotte sat her down on her lap. “Are you going to come like a good girl for me?” she whispered, moving Ruby's hair from her neck._

_“Oh god, yes, _yes_.” Ruby groaned, leaning her head against Charlotte's shoulder._

_Walls clenching around Charlotte's fingers, Ruby bit down on her shoulder. Still thrusting until Ruby rode out her orgasm, Charlotte placed a kiss on Ruby's neck._

_“You better hope I don't have a mark there, Riott,” Charlotte smirked, bringing her soaked fingers to her mouth. “Fuck, you taste so good.”_

_“Th-thank you, Char.”_

_Getting up to get dressed, Sarah and Liv's voices came into the locker room. “Rue Rue, are you in here?”_

_Eyes widening, Ruby began to panic. “U-uh yeah, I'm just...I'm getting dressed since Charlotte and I were practicing for a few hours.”_

_“Alright, well we're gonna go to get food, we'll bring you something back!” Sarah said, and Ruby breathed a sigh of relief._

_“We can't fuck in the locker room anymore, they almost caught us!” Ruby whispered, and Charlotte just laughed._

_“Well if you keep being a _good girl_ , we'll never get caught.”_


End file.
